Joey Leone
"Joey" redirects here. For other uses, see Joey (GTA III) or Joey (Eris). Joey Leone is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears in a prominent role Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001). He is also mentioned in The Introduction (set in 1992), a prequel to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. He is the son of the Don and Underboss of the Leone Family, Salvatore Leone and owns his own business, Joey's Garage. He is voiced by Michael Rapaport, who has starred in such television programs as Prison Break and Boston Public. Character history Before 2001 Joey Leone was born in Liberty City and grew up around his father, who in the late 1980s became the Don of the Leone Family. He, however, had no ambitions of becoming a made man in the family, deciding to concentrate on small time crime. In between 1987 and 1992 he employed Carl Johnson to steal cars for his garage, which he had established in the Trenton district of Portland Island, Liberty City. He eventually loses the services of Johnson who returns to Los Santos for the funeral of his mother, although he continues with his work as a mechanic. His business continues to be successful throughout the 1990s, appearing again in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, set in 1998. His father, however, does not appear to be pleased with Joey, claiming in 1998 that Joey wasn't as involved in the family, and Toni Cipriani, who was promoted as Capo, to be like a son. 2001 In 2001 he is introduced to Claude who drives his favourite prostitute, Misty, to his garage from Luigi's Sex Club 7. Joey then begins to employ Claude, initially having him murder Mike Forelli, a prominent member of the rival Forelli Family, and "Chunky" Lee Chong, a Triad selling the drug SPANK through a noodle stand. Joey continues to employ Claude, having him steal a Securicar, chauffeur Loene Family Capo Toni Cipriani, dispose of the body of a deceased Forelli Family mobster and act as a getaway driver in a bank heist. Joey meets Claude again when Claude drives Joey, Toni and Luigi to Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club. Joey also has a long standing rivalry with the Forelli Family, having reportedly killed a number of the Forelli mobsters. Claude continues to work with the Leone Family until a paranoid Salvatore decides to try and kill Claude, resulting in Claude and Maria Latore fleeing to Staunton Island. Claude was then tasked with killing Salvatore by Asuka Kasen, co-leader of the Yakuza, who was looking to employ Claude. Claude carried out his orders, killing Joey's father. It is unknown who succeeded Salvatore as Don of the Leone Family. Trivia *Early concept art from the Rockstar North website label Joey as "Joey Corvino", which may have been an early name for the Leone Family. *The only time Joey and his father are seen interacting in person is the GTA III mission Salvatore's Called a Meeting, where Salvatore berates him for not yet finding a wife. *In some PS2 versions of Salvatore's Called a Meeting, Joey wears his garage coveralls when meeting Salvatore, however in the PC version he wears an immaculate black business suit. *Joey Leone, (along with Salvatore Leone, Luigi Goterelli, Maria Latore, 8-Ball, and Tony Cipriani, in that order) appears on posters for the film Badfellas in GTA III. This is a reference to the film Goodfellas. *Even though he only appears in Grand Theft Auto 3, he is mentioned in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto:San Andreas. *It is possible that Joey is based off of Michael Corleone from the Godfather, as neither of them are particularly interested in family business, but are forced to partake in the latter. Mission appearances ;GTA III *Drive Misty For Me *Mike Lips Last Lunch (Boss) *Farewell "Chunky" Lee Chong (Boss) *Van Heist (Boss) *Cipriani's Chauffeur (Boss) *Dead Skunk in the Trunk (Boss) *The Getaway (Boss) *Salvatore's Called A Meeting de:Joey Leone es:Joey Leone fr:Joey Leone it:Joey Leone pl:Joey Leone pt:Joey Leone Leone, Joey Leone, Joey Leone, Joey Leone, Joey